


Clextober2019

by LostInMyThoughts



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Clextober, Coffee date, Day 11, Day 7, Day12, F/F, Fluff, Magic, Pumpkin Spice, Spells & Enchantments, Witch Lexa, awkard lexa, clextober19, clextober2019, flannel, magical mishap, spell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2020-12-24 17:03:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21102926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostInMyThoughts/pseuds/LostInMyThoughts
Summary: Last minute decision to attempt a few days of this Clextober. Here is Day 13. A Pinch of Magic.Not in love with this one but figured I'd still put it out there. As per usual sorry for spelling and grammar mistakes.#clextober2019Not sure how many prompts I'll manage but I'll try for at least another 2!





	1. Seal It With a Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Last minute decision to attempt a few days of this Clextober. Here is Day 13. A Pinch of Magic. 
> 
> Not in love with this one but figured I'd still put it out there. As per usual sorry for spelling and grammar mistakes. 
> 
> #clextober2019 
> 
> Not sure how many prompts I'll manage but I'll try for at least another 2!

**Day 13 “A Pinch Of Magic”**

Lexa lays back on the couch, her hands buzz with magic as they move in slow small circles , her favorite amethyst crystal turning in the space above her mimicking each turn of her palm. It’s a tactic her mother taught both her and her sister when they were younger to channel their anger and ultimately release it, helping them to relax. For Lexa it became a habit, a security blanket if you will, but Anya just didn’t have the patience for it.  However, now Lexa finds her own patience wearing thin as she waits for her sister to get home. She is now thirty minutes late for breakfast with their mother and has yet to answer any of the several texts or calls that Lexa has made to her. 

“Damn it Anya!” Deciding that she’s been waiting for long enough she take things into her own hands. Rolling off the couch she walks to Anya’s bathroom pulling out the first hairbrush she can find. She plucks a strand of blonde hair out of the brush, careful not to grab a darker piece just in case her sisters girlfriend has used the brush too. “Fucking hell...I swear if you are with Raven…” She mumbles, walking into her own bedroom and finding her own crushed herb medley to strengthen the spell. If Anya sensed her fast enough she could counter it before it actually works but, with a little bit of the homemade mix it should be strong enough to keep that from happening. In the living room, she sprinkles the mix into her palm with the strand of her sisters hair and closes her fingers around it. Her eyes close as she concentrates on the familiar words running through her mind and the magic flowing through her veins.

This was one of the first major spells that she learned because Anya would use it on her constantly while they were growing up. Summing her in order to make it look like Lexa had done something that was really Anya. Once she had mastered it, she got her payback by blaming Anya for a major potion explosion in the backyard. After that night Anya called a truce to never use the spell for getting the other in trouble again. 

When she feels the magic settle in her palm she opens her hand to blow the small amount of smoke that has replaced the hair. Then she waits for her sister to appear in front of her. Only a second later her eyes go wide and her heart starts to race when she sees the person standing in front of her is not her annoyingly late sister. Instead, it’s her annoying late sister’s girlfriend’s unfairly beautiful new roommate who stands facing Lexa wearing only a long white tee shirt with a bowl of cereal in one hand and a spoon stopped halfway to her mouth in the other. The girls eyes are just as wide as Lexa’s before they start to roll to the back of her head.

“Clarke!” Lexa yells and lunges forward to catch her before she hits the ground. “Oh fuck. Oh fuck.” Lexa repeats to herself lifting Clarke bridal style to carry her over to her couch and places her down. She lets out a deep breath and stares down at Clarke out cold from the shock and maybe the lingering magic. She knows the first time this spell is used on you can cause a little light headedness. “Fucking hell.” She turns and picks up the bowl from the ground, grabs a towel and wipes up the spilt cereal. When her phone starts ringing again she knows who it is before she even looks to see her sister's name flash over the screen. “What the fuck Anya!” She answers leaving no time for Anya to say anything. “Why the hell is Clarke’s hair in your brush! Why have you not been answering my calls, why are you so late! Where are you because now Clarke is here and she fainted and I don’t know what to do about it What happens when she wakes up?”

“You fucking summoned me?” Anya growls. “What the hell Lexa we aren’t kids anymore you can’t just pull that shit.” 

“You were supposed to be home thirty minutes ago.” Lexa bites back, “You left me no choice.” Anya laughs on the other end.

“I left you no choice? Are you kidding me! Grow up Lexa, and man up because now you have quite a conversation to have with Clarke.”

“I have a conversation to have? Nope, no way Anya! You have to be here! And bring Raven!” Lexa pleads over the phone. “I can’t do this alone. I barely know her! She barely knows me!”

“Sorry kid, but you made this mess...get yourself out of it. Besides maybe this will be your opening wither her. You’ve only been pining after her since she moved in with Ray. We will stop by later and don’t worry about Mom...I’ll reschedule. Good luck!”

“No-” Lexa starts but her sister has already hung up the phone. “Son-of-a-bitch.” She throws her phone down onto the coffee table and runs her hand through her hair. She takes a few deep breaths and sits on the edge of the chair next to the couch. “It’s going to be okay,” she tells herself grabbing the crystal again from table. She waits as patiently as she can for Clarke to come too. Spinning the amethyst crystal through the air as she works out what she is going to say to Clarke.

It’s no secret that magic still exists in the world although it is nowhere near as common as it may have been at one point in time. In fact, these days it’s quite rare and Lexa’s family is one of only four families that she knows of in the United States to still have magic. These days, those who do still have magic keep it mostly to themselves for their own safety. There are of course those few families who show their magic off to the world in order to gain certain advantages in life such as power or fame, but Lexa’s family is definitely not one of those. So much so that Anya has been with Raven for the past six years and had only let her in on their family’s talents two years ago. Even that was against their mothers wish, which was to wait until they were each married to tell any spouse.Anya had always been good at keeping their secret and assured their mother that they could trust Raven. Lexa wasn’t so lucky. Growing up there were small mishaps here and there and one of Lexa’s best friends ultimately ended up finding out when they were in elementary school. Lexa was so excited to share her secret and was devastated when Costia moved away in their last year of highschool. But even in that instance, Costia had picked up on enough things that Lexa never had to actually come out to tell her about her magic. She smiles as the memory as it comes back and she imagines a tiny Costia cornering her in her bedroom and telling her she knows what she can do and to stop hiding it from her. A small laugh escapes her mouth and when she notices Clarke start to stir she instantly comes back to the present and grabs the crystal from the air, holding it tight in her hand instead. She leans forward a small nervous smile across her mouth as Clarke’s eyes slowly open.

“Lexa?” Clarke sits up slowly and curiously takes in her surroundings

“Hi.”

“I just had the strangest dream…” She stops and Lexa catches the realization that she is not in her own apartment. “...you...were there…” She draws out when she figures it out that it was no dream. “This is you place?” She asks, standing slowly.

“Yes,” Lexa nods, standing to match Clarke but doesn’t move any closer.

“So, it wasn’t a dream then.” Clarke concludes.

“No, not a dream.” Lexa confirms it even though Clarke technically didn’t ask.

“Right…” Clarke whispers mostly to herself as she sits back down. “I think I need some water.” She states, her face matching the apprehensive feeling Lexa is sure she must be having at the moment. Lexa takes a moment and slips her crystal in her pocket, not wanting to give up the comfort of having it on her and runs to the fridge grabbing a bottled water for each of them. 

“Thanks.” Clarke grabs the bottle and drinks half of it in one big gulp. “God, I’m so thirsty.” She explains taking another big gulp. Lexa sips from her own bottle and sits down on the couch next to Clarke.

“That happens when um…” She stops unsure what to call the spell in an easy way to break it to Clarke. “So I-” She starts again but Clarke cuts her off. 

“So you brought me here.” Lexa nods. Straight from my place.” Another nod. “With what like a snap of the fingers? She finishes and Lexa can’t help but wonder if she can see how she’s struggling or if its Clarke’s curiosity that has her interrupting? Lexa’s not sure but she will take it either way over Clarke being to afraid to even speak to her.

“Something like that...no snapping my fingers this time though. Or wiggling my nose for that matter.” Lexa tries to joke realizing that Clarke seems to know the answer as to what happened already.

“You mean to tell me that not everything we see on television is real!” Clarke gasps and smiles which brings about a small smile from Lexa too. Perhaps this won’t be as traumatizing as she had thought it would be. They both sit for a moment taking in the silence before Lexa takes a steadying breath ready to announce her family secret to a girl she barely knows. 

“So, my family has magic. Which, I think you’ve already realized.” She watches Clarke nod and sit back further on the couch. She pulls down at her shirt as if suddenly remembering that she is only in a tee shirt.

“Um, do you think I could borrow some pants?” She asks, and Lexa’s gaze drifts down to take in Clarke’s bare legs. Her eyes dart back up quickly when she realizes what she was doing and with a quick wave of her hand Clarke’s legs are covered with Lexa’s favorite sweatpants. “Wow, okay.” Clarke pulls at the sweatpants, a perfect fit. “Okay,” she breathes again trying to keep herself from freaking out. “I mean, I know there is magic out there but, I never thought I’d be this close to it. I mean you. I mean like close to someone with magic.” She drops her head in her hands and shakes it and Lexa can’t help but smile. Clearly she had been panicking for no reason and Clarke is taking this very well.

“You’re fine Clarke, I know what you’re trying to say.”

“I have so many questions.” Clarke says lifting her head again.

“I’ll tell you anything but…”

“Then you’ll have to kill me?” Clarke asks.

“What? No!” Lexa panics, “No I would never do that.”

“I’m joking. I joke when I don’t know what else to say. I’m sorry what were you going to say?” Lexa relaxes when Clarke reaches out and puts her hand on her knee. She’s startled when its as calming to her as her crystal is. 

“But... you need to swear to me that you won’t tell anyone else about it.” 

“I swear.” Clarke nods “Does Raven know? Does Anya have magic?” She asks immediately after.

“First I just need a little of your blood to seal the promise of secrecy.” Lexa says seriously and Clarke pulls her hand back in fear.

“What?” She yelps, and Lexa breaks her serious act and laughs. “Oh you’re joking? That’s not funny.” Clarke relaxes and smiles a little herself.

“Yes, Anya has magic too and yes Raven knows. So you can talk to her about it.” 

“Can you do anything?”

“Not anything, there are limits.” Lexa explains feeling more confident about the conversation.

“And what you did to get me here what was that?

“That was a summoning spell.” Clarke smirked then confusing Lexa. “What?”

“I mean...If you wanted to ask me out Lexa Woods, you only needed to ask…you didn’t need to go through the trouble of magically kidnapping me.” Lexa’s eyes shoot open wide again as her nerves come back full force.

“I didn’t! It was supposed to be Anya! Your hair was in her brush and I didn’t know. I swear it, I would never use my magic to get you to do something you didn’t want to.I would never use it as a crutch to ask you out for the first time. I was going to do that in person eventually. I mean you are in person but with no magic involved... just me.” Lexa stands again feeling upset that she made Clarke think she was trying to impress or intimidate her with magic. She calms again when Clarke stands with her grabbing her arm and laughing. 

“Lexa that was my attempt at flirting with you…” She feels Clarke’s thumb move soothingly over her skin sending electricity through her body that doesn’t come from her magic.

“You are? You’re not afraid of me?” She worries, admitting her biggest fear when it comes to thinking about sharing her secret with someone.

“Afraid?” Clarke laughs and steps closer to Lexa. “I’m terrified of you but, that has nothing to do with you having magic and instead everything to do with how I’ve felt since I moved in with Raven.” Lexa blushes and mentally kicks herself for not asking Clarke out two months ago. “And I may or may not have heard that I’m not the only one feeling this way?” Clarke asks, and Lexa knows that Raven must have told Clarke about her own feelings.

“You’re not.” She admits, feeling stupid now for being so worried. “I guess now that you know my deep and dark secret there’s no reason for me not to ask you out.” Lexa smiles, her gaze drifting from Clarke's shining blue eyes down to her lips.

“Well, are you going to kiss me or not?” Lexa knows she's been caught as soon as the words leave Clarke's mouth. She can sense Anya’s magic close by but she doesn’t let that stop her from doing something she has been thinking about since the first time Raven introduced her to Clarke. 

Kissing Clarke feels even more magical then the magic she has flowing through her veins. She knows it’s corny but she can’t help but think it. She wraps her arms around Clarke’s waist and pulls her closer right before the door opens and Anya and Raven walk into the apartment. Neither of them hear the new arrivals until its too late and Raven clears her throat.

“Looks like they skipped the blood oath and went straight for the seal it with a kiss option.” Raven jokes and they both jump, turning around to face her and Anya. 

“I guess your talk went fine then?” Anya adds, a smirk on her face.

“Yeah, had we known this is what would get you guys together we would have--” Raven’s lips continue to move but no sound comes from her mouth.

“Did you do that?” Clarke asks Lexa, whose finger is up by her mouth as she nods yes. “Oh this is going to be fun.” Clarke smiles.


	2. Magical Mishaps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here is a little continuation of yesterdays world for Day 12: Pumpkin spice and everything nice.
> 
> Clarke and Lexa go on a coffee date. 
> 
> I have not gone back through and really looked this over so I apologize in advance for any errors. I will go through and fix it up as soon as I get the chance! 
> 
> In the meantime please enjoy!

**Day 12 Pumpkin Spice and Everything Nice**

**“Magical Mishaps”**  


It’s been three days since Lexa accidentally summoned Clarke into her and Anya’s apartment and today they have planned their first official date. They decided to go for coffee at a popular cafe not far from either of them. Clarke had stayed over for a few hours after Lexa’s magic mishap. They all decided to order a pizza and hole up in the apartment where it was warm especially since Clarke was technically still in pajamas. Lexa and Anya gave Clarke the majority of the backstory of their magic. They explained how it worked, and how a lot of it connects with their emotions. They explained the different rules their mother instilled in them from a very young age such as never using it to harm someone else, never using it to gain any sort of unfair or illegal advantage, never playing with someone else’s emotions and livelihood. Then of course the keeping it a big secret part. Raven chimes in every now and then simplifying some of the logistics that took her a little while to figure out, a benefit of Clarke finding out second according to Raven. Once they gave her the overview Clarke still had so many questions she wanted to ask them. Many of them being something you would imagine someone without magic asking some with it. 

_ Were you born with the magic? Did you go to a special school for kids with magic? Like Hogwarts? Can you resurrect people? Are you immortal? What are some things you can do? _

Lexa answered every single question that Clarke had patiently, laughing at the mention of Hogwarts while explaining that no, they didn’t go to a special school. Anya and Raven gave their two cents every so often as well and Lexa was glad that Clarke and Raven now had each other to talk to about. She was also glad to have another person in her life that she could talk to and be around without holding part of herself back. She still talks to Costia every now and then and she’ll have to call her and fill her in on everything that happened but, Costia has her own life now so they rarely get to talk anymore. 

“What are you doing?” Anya yells from the other side of her bedroom door. Bringing Lexa’s mind back to her current dilemma. She’s been in her room for almost an hour changing her clothes trying to pick the perfect outfit for her first date with Clarke. They had debated on whether or not they wanted to go to a nice dinner but after talking about it they both decided that an early evening coffee date sound more fun to them both. She goes through her shirts trying on several before she finally decides to go with a soft white knit sweater and pairs that with her a comfortable pair of light blue jeans. She runs her fingers through her hair watching it dry and straighten as she makes her way through the wet mess that it was. She grabs her glasses but second guesses herself and instead puts in her contact lenses. Happy with how she looks she finally makes her way out to the living room and stands in front of Anya.

“What do you think? Nice enough for a first date but still casual enough for coffee?” She asks and Anya gives her a once over. 

“Do you have black jeans?” Anya asks and Lexa shakes her head but brings her hand down to tap her finger against the pair of jeans she already has on and the light blue darkens to black. “Yeah, I like that better. You look good.” Anya gives her approval and then looks at her watch. “You better get going...you don’t want to be late and make a bad first impression.”

“It’s not a first impression, we’ve met several times already.” Lexa counters and sets Anya up perfectly without even realizing it.

“Oh right, how could I forget about the time you accidentally summoned her to you in only a tee shirt and freaked her out to the point that she fainted.” Anya laughs and yelps when Lexa fires a burst of magic at her sending a shock through her body. “It was worth it.” Anya laughs again, “I’m used to the way your magic feels by now.”

“Yeah yeah,” Lexa rolls her eyes, “Next time I won’t go so light with it.” She threatens her as she moves to put on her shoes. Grabbing her keys and her wallet she turns back towards her sister. “You sure this looks okay?” She gestures to her outfit feeling some nerves about going on a real date with Clarke. 

“You look great Lex. She’ll love it. Just relax and have a good time.”

“Thanks Ahn, see you later.”

Lexa walks the short distance to the cafe with her crystal gliding through her fingers. Keeping it close enough to her so that if anyone was watching it just looked like she had a great sleight of hand. There is a slight chill enough but thanks to her magic she is able to keep herself warm. That’s always been an unknowing bonus to anyone who she’s ever dated. Her hand are always nice and warm, she is her own personal hand warmer.

“Hey!” She hears a familiar voice call out in front of her and when she lifts her head she smiles seeing Clarke walking up to her. “Perfect timing, it’s almost like magic.” 

“No magic,” Lexa smiles, “just good luck.” The crystal in her hand disappears and settles in the front pocket of her jeans safe and sound. She takes in Clarkes outfit and feels more confident with her own choices. Clarke wear a pair of skinny dark blue jeans, what looks to be a vintage band tee shirt and very fall colored flannel to top it all off. “You look amazing.” She smiles, a slight blush comes over her face when Clarke leans in and kisses her cheek.

“Thanks, you look pretty great yourself.” 

“Thanks, I really love this.” She says reaching out and touching the sleeve to Clarkes flannel shirt. It’s filled with oranges, browns and reds in a plaid pattern. 

“Me too,” Clarke laughs. “It’s actually probably my most favorite shirt that I own. Shall we then?” She asks, rubbing her hands together to warm them.

“After you,” Lexa opens the door and motion for Clarke to go on ahead of her. “You want to find us a table and I’ll order the drinks?” 

“Sure, get me whatever you are having, unless it has chai in the name.” Clarkes face scrunches and she sticks out her tongue. “I don’t know how people drink that.” 

“I’m not a chai person either. I was thinking a pumpkin spice latte?” 

“Oh no, you’re a pumpkin spice kinda person?” Clarke laughs, “I would have never guessed that. I can drink that though. I’ll go find a table.” Lexa watches her wake away and doesn’t hear the barista call for her order the first two times. “Sorry,” she apologizes. “ Two pumpkin spice lattes for here please.”

Once Lexa has the coffee’s in her hand she turns the same small corner that she had seen Clarke turn behind just moments ago. Clarke is settled at a small table towards a back corner, her back turned to the book shelf that is settled into the wall. Her fingers moving along the different book spines. Lexa takes a moment to take a mental picture before she interrupts her.

“One basic pumpkin spice latte,” Lexa sighs, “Sorry for being like every other person who sees October and orders everything pumpkin flavored.”

“Everything? Oh no… I may need to rethink this dating situation.” Clarke teases.

“I think it’s just one of those things where you can’t really get it any other time of the year so it just makes it all that much more appealing.” Lexa shrugs, “I mean if you can’t accept that then its your loss.” Lexa teases back.

“Alright you win,” Clarke grabs her drink and takes a small sip. “It’s actually pretty good and if we are being honest I actually really love pumpkin flavored pancakes.” She admits with a little shrug.

“Gottcha, so next time I interrupt your late morning breakfast I will be sure to have pumpkin pancake on standby.” 

“Yeah, maybe next time we just plan ahead and you just invite me for pancakes ahead of time so I can drive myself or walk over instead of ya know…” 

“I really am sorry about that. I had no idea that the hair brush was actually yours.” Lexa hides her face with her hand still embarrassed about her accidental summoning. 

“It’s really okay, It got us here right?”

“It did.”

“So speaking of,” Clarke starts and brings her voice down to a whisper even though the closest person is still three tables away from them. “Any other funny magical mistakes? Or am I special?”

“Oh there has been plenty,” Lexa laughs. “Growing up Anya and I set our parents house on fire more times than I can count. Potions can be very...explosive if they aren’t done perfectly. Actually the first time I used the spell I used on you the other day, was because I messed up a potion in the backyard and it took out half of the deck. I summoned Anya and got far away from there. She was in major trouble for that. It was payback though because she used the same spell on me all the time for little things that she did so she didn’t get in trouble.

“Were you guys close growing up? You seem really close now?” Lexa is often third wheeling it with Raven and Anya so she has been over to their apartment several times. It’s easy to see how close she is to her sister.

“I mean we’ve always been pretty close, but when we were younger we did fight a lot.” Lexa laughs and shares some of her favorite sister stories with Clarke. “It may be lame but she is my best friend.” Lexa admits.

“It’s not lame. I always wanted a brother or sister. Being an only child could sometimes be awfully lonely. Not to say it didn’t have its perks though. I actually spent a lot of time at the hospital with my mom while she was working. That’s how I ended up following in her footsteps and getting into nursing actually.

“See so you still can say you have magical hands.” Lexa says before she thinks about it and stops herself.

“Magical hands huh? Who knew we’d get there on a first date?” Clarke teases again.

“I didn’t mean that, I meant like in a healing way. Ugh… am I blowing this? First I use magic on you freaking the hell out of you, then I confess I love pumpkin and now I call your fingers magic.”

Clarke laughs loudly, “You said my hands,” she laughs bringing her hands up in front of them and wiggling her fingers. “My fingers are just another level of magic.” Lexa drops her head to the table in embarrassment wishing she didn’t have such high morals when it comes to her magic. If she could turn back the clock even just five minutes. 

“Stop,” Clarke laughs, reaching over and patting Lexa’s head. “Your so easy to tease.” Lexa groans but doesn’t life her head back up, her ears burning and she is sure they are bright red from embarrassment. 

“I swear I’m not usually this awkward and much more charming.” She lifts her head to Clarke grinning at her. 

“You are charming. And I like awkward Lexa. I like charming Lexa and I like magic mishaps Lexa.” Now it’s Clarkes turn to blush. “I just like Lexa so don’t worry your not blowing anything.”

“Okay,” Lexa takes a sip from her coffee and realizes its more on the cooler side then warm so she wraps her hands around the mug and warms it up. “Hey, can I impress you with some magic now and regain some charming points?” She asks with a smirk.

“I don’t know is something going to explode or make me super nauseous?”

“Definitely not,” Lexa laughs and reaches across the table taking Clarke's coffee in her hands. She shows off for Clarke and lets a few sparks fly from her palms and fingertips. Clarke looks at her with amazement but then looks around to see if anyone is watching them but Lexa’s not worried about it. When she lets the cup go Clarke wraps her own hands around the now nice and warm mug and grins lifting it and bringing it towards her lips.

“Ah, so her magic does work.” She winks as Lexa rolls her eyes but secretly enjoys Clarke’s teasing. “Well then... cheers to magical mishaps and pumpkin spice!” Clarke laughs lifting her drink up for Lexa to bump with her own drink before each taking a sip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this short follow up piece! Feel free to let me know your thoughts and feelings!  
And again if you have any prompts for some of the other days I'm open to suggestions! Same world or a new one.
> 
> If you want more of me sometimes I'm on tumblr @writtenletterstoyou


	3. Inevitably Yours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 11: Flannel.
> 
> This takes place about a year after the first two prompts. But we are still playing around with the same world. A bit shorter today but still wanted to do something for today! :) 
> 
> As always I apologize for all grammar and spelling mistakes!
> 
> Enjoy!

**Day 11: Flannel (About A Year Later)**

**“Inevitably Yours ”**

“Raven!” Clarke yells from her bedroom. “Have you seen my favorite flannel button up?” Lexa looks down at the shirt she’s currently wearing before turning to meet Ravens smiling eyes.

“Oh you’re so in trouble.” Raven laughs, pointing to the flannel in question currently wrapped around Lexa’s body. “Sometimes I wonder if she loves that damn flannel shirt more than she loves any of us.”

“Well then wish me luck,” Lexa smirks tapping her finger against the shirt instantly changing its colors form oranges and browns to reds and blacks.

“Oh that is just evil.” Raven laughs, “I bet you she sees right through your tricks.” Raven quips as Lexa walks into Clarkes room. 

“You can’t find your shirt?” Lexa asks walking over to her girlfriend and wrapping her arms around her. Clarke is standing in front of her closet and when she turns into Lexa’s embrace her lips are turned down in a pout. Lexa can’t help herself so she leans in leaving just a small kiss on the other girls pouty lips.

“Hey, when did you get here?” Clarke sinks into Lexa’s embrace taking a moment before leaning back, “I can’t find my favorite shirt, remember the one I wore on our first date last year.” 

“Of course I remember. Do you think maybe you left it at my place the last time you wore it?” Lexa suggests knowing that is exactly what happened and it’s the reason she is wearing it now. 

“I guess I must have.” Clarke sighs, running her hands down the sleeves of Lexa’s flannel. “Is the new?” She asks looking over Lexa’s shirt. “I don’t think I’ve seen in this before.” She grabs at the flannel rubbing her fingers along it.

“Hmm, new to me?” Lexa attempts, biting her lip to try and keep the smile from her face. She can see that her magic hasn’t fooled Clarke and she is quickly realizing that she has in fact found her missing shirt. 

“Hmm...it looks a lot like my shirt only different colors. Can I try it on?” She smiles, slipping the shirt down Lexa’s shoulders until its fallen off completely, leaving Lexa in only a white tank top. Lexa takes a step back and watches as Clarke throws it on over her own shoulders. “Interesting.” Clarke mumbles.

“What’s interesting?” Lexa asks innocently.

“Well it fits and feels just like MY flannel.” Clarke explains, a look of curiosity coming over her face.

“But this one is mostly red...yours is orange.” Lexa shrugs.

“Love...please put it back to normal.” Clarke laughs and Lexa sighs.

“I don’t know how you do that. Its like you can sense my magic.” Lexa runs her hand over Clarke’s shirt and the colors slowly change back to its original oranges and browns and reds as her magic dissolves.

“Much better,” Clarke smiles, then pushes Lexa away laughing. “Thief.”

“Hey” Lexa puts her hands up in the air. “It’s not stealing if you leave it behind.” She defends herself walking over and sitting on Clarke’s bed. 

“Mmhmm” Clarke smiles following her path and straddling her lap.“ Lexa wraps her arms around her girlfriend’s waist. “Sounds just like something a thief would say.” She feels Clarke shiver when her hands slip under her shirt and run up and down her back.

‘Besides even if I was to “thief” something of yours it would still technically be yours.” Lexa admits watching Clarkes face as she follows her own fingers that trail over the tattoo on Lexa’s bicep. The tribal patterned ink rippling along with every swipe of her fingers.

“Oh yeah?” Clarke asks, her fingers now barely skimming over Lexa’s skin. The tattoo’s shape completely disassembled. The first time Clarke had touched one of Lexa’s tattoos she was enthralled at the way the ink interacted with her touch. Lexa had explained that she had too much difficulty concentrating on keeping the magic silent any time that Clarke touched her. Even now a year later, Lexa still lets her emotions gain control over her and the magic flowing through her body.

“Yep,” Lexa answers, moving her lips over Clarkes neck nipping the skin there before moving them up next to her ear and whispering, “Because... I am undoubtedly and inevitably yours forever." She hears Clarke gasp and feels her push further down into Lexa’s lap, compelling Lexa to move her own hands back down and hold Clarke’s waist against her. She feels Clarkes hands move up into her hair guiding Lexa’s mouth back across her mouth and over to her other ear. “I am so in love with you Clarke Griffin. I would give you anything you wanted.” She whispers right before Clarke pulls her back capturing her mouth and leading them into a passionate kiss. Clarke leans into Lexa pushing them back so Lexa’s back is against the mattress, their lips never leaving the others.”Baby,” Lexa whispers when they take a breath.

“Hmm?” Clarke hums against the hollow of Lexa’s throat as she trails her lips and tongue across it.

“Baby, we are going to be late for lunch with your mom.” Lexa’s heart races and she tries to break through the spell that Clarke has cast on her. 

“It’s okay...reschedule.” Clarke mummers slipping into another slow and mind melting kiss before Lexa can protest against it. She knows that if she doesn’t let up that Lexa will most likely let her win but when her phone rings loudly on the dresser next to them it allows Lexa the second she needs to stop things, as much as she doesn’t want to. She palms Clarkes cheeks and pulls her back

“That’s probably your mom. She’s only in town for one more night.” Lexa reasons and Clarke finally sits up, legs still straddling Lexa. “We can’t reschedule.”

“I know,” Clarke sighs, running her fingers through her hair. “But this we are definitely rescheduling for later tonight.”

“Oh, 100 percent.” Lexa smiles sitting up, grabbing Clarke’s ass and kissing her cheek. “I do need a shirt though.” She points out looking down at the thin tank top she is wearing.

“You can borrow one of mine, just not this one.” Clarke scolds, wrapping her favorite flannel tighter around her body. Later that night it would end up forgotten on Lexa’s floor but for now Lexa would admit it looked damn good on Clarke. 


	4. Drunk On You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back for Day 7: BYOB (Bring your own boos) 
> 
> This one is still in the same world as the previous and just a little magical fun! 
> 
> As always please forgive me for any grammar and spelling errors! 
> 
> Enjoy!

**Day 7 BYOBs (Bring Your Own Boos)**

**"Drunk On Magic"**

She had been sitting there for the past two hours. Clarke curled up to her side scrolling through every costume option that each website she found had to offer. First, she wanted couple costumes. Then she didn’t. Until she did again. Then she decided they wouldn’t dress up at all and just skip the party all together. That option didn’t last very long as Clarke’s guilt won her over. She couldn’t skip one of her best friends parties over a costume dilemma. So now it was back to couple costumes. The new question was should the be sexy or should they be funny? Lexa voted for funny but Clarke just waved her off as she scrolled through the latest page.

“What about superheroes?” Lexa suggests. “You would make an excellent Carol Danvers.” She kisses the side of Clarke’s head before taking the laptop from her and searching for Captain Marvel costumes. “Okay stand up.” She nudges Clarke with her shoulder and points in front of her.

“Why do I need to stand up. I won’t be able to see them.” Clarke points out but stands and turns to face Lexa anyway. Lexa smiles and winks at Clarke before looking back down at the laptop.

“Just trust me,” She laughs and scrolls through the webpage she has pulled up. “Okay, here we go.” 

Clarke starts to lean forward as Lexa taps her finger on the screen “Let me-” Clarke stops herself when she realizes what Lexa has done. Lexa looks up with a big grin on her face as Clarke stands in front of her now in a navy flight suit that has the name Danvers. Her hair is tied back into a low bun and her eyes covered with a pair of aviator sunglasses.”

“Oh yeah.” Lexa nods. “I like that.”

“Yeah?” Clarke asks, watching Lexa’s eyes take in the costume. She lifts her hand up in a loose fist with her pinky and thumb out. “Higher, further, faster baby.” Clarke laughs as she takes in Lexa’s appearance. “Reel it in babe, you’re starting to glow again.” Lexa quickly cuts of the magic coming off her skin when Clarke calls her out and then taps her finger to the next picture. Now Clarke stands in a perfect replica of the red and blue Captain Marvel suit.

“Wow.” Lexa breathes, pulling at her own shirt. “Did it get real hot in here?” Clarke looks over the new costume. 

“Okay, I can get on board with the superhero thing. Especially if this is the reaction I’m going to get. But, it’s not like you can be Goose so what about you.” Clarke grabs the laptop again and opens a new tab. “How about this?” She suggests turning the laptop back around once she has the character loaded up.

“Wonder Woman?” Lexa laughs. “That’s DC comics and Captain Marvel is a Marvel comic. I thought you wanted to match and be like a couple?” Lexa tries to explain.

“Okay, Nerd.” Clarke rolls her eyes and pulls Lexa off the couch. “Just work your magic and we will go from there. Either way, I want to see you in this.” Shaking her head, Lexa reaches out and touches the picture that Clarke had picked out, a costume that looks almost identical to the latest Wonder Woman movie. Clarke’s mouth drops open when Lexa’s sweatpants and t shirt change into the outfit and she almost drops the laptop. Lexa does a slow spin for her before putting her fists to her hips in a typical superhero power stance. “Oh yeah, case closed we are ordering these.”

“Why do you get to be in pants and I’m in a short skirt thing.” Lexa pouts, but with the way that her girlfriend is looking at her she can deal with it for a night. 

“You’re the one that picked superheroes love.” She hands the computer back to Lexa and leans up to kiss her quick, “Order them up!” Clarke calls back as she walks into the kitchen. Her own sweatpants and tee shirt replacing the costume as Lexa ends the spell.

  
  


**~~~~~~~~**

  
  


Almost two weeks later Lexa finds herself having trouble leaving the apartment at all. Clarke’s hands are in her hair and her lips are moving slowly across her neck and they are very late for their party. Very late. “We really need to go,” Lexa murmurs. “Your friends are going to wonder where we are.” She whispers, pulling Clarkes hips in closer against her. 

“Just a few more minutes,” Clarke smiles capturing Lexa’s lips once more before sinking to her knees. “We can be fast.” 

“Clarke,” She begrudgingly pulls Clarke back up to her feet.

“Okay, okay...” Clarke sighs. “But, we are definitely keeping this costume.” Lexa shudders at the low rasp in her girlfriends voice as her finger trails over the skin right above where her costume stops. “Can’t you just like rewind time or something?” Clarke suggests and Lexa pulls her back in close to her.

“No, I can’t do that. Well, I won’t do that.” Lexa kisses her forehead one more time before letting her go and stepping around her. “Let’s go Captain.” She smiles smacking Clarke’s ass. 

“Watch it,” Clarke warns, before they finally make it out the door. 

When they make it to the party it’s Raven that finds them first. Clarke rolls her eyes before Raven can even open her mouth and when Lexa brings her finger up to her own mouth Raven only smiles.

“Ha!” She gloats, “Anya cast her own magic so that you can’t pull that trick on me anymore.” 

“Bummer,” Lexa shrugs. “It was fun while it lasted. I’m going to go get us some drinks. I’ll be right back.” She gives Clarke’s hand a squeeze and then leaves her there with Raven. 

In the kitchen she finds Anya pouring a couple of drinks and grabbing a couple beers from the cooler. Lexa knows she must have sensed her magic when they got close enough. 

“Hey,” She greets her sister who automatically hands her the two cups.

“These are for you and lover girl also, nice of you to show up.” Anya grumbles. “Careful with those I added some magic to them to get you guys caught up.

“Like magic, magic or like extra booze?” Lexa asks taking a sip and tasting the subtle hint of magic on her tongue. “Oh yeah, that’s real magic.” She grimaces as she feels it go through her entire body. “Anya I can’t give this to Clarke! She’s never-” Just then Clarke and Raven walk up and into the conversation. 

“Hey! Clarke never what?” Clarke asks, grabbing the drink in Lexa’s hand and taking a giant sip before Lexa can stop her. “Woah,” she says bringing her hand up to her head. “What is this?” She asks looking into the cup and seeing the purple liquid moving. Lexa throws a scowl towards Anya who shrugs and then she grabs the drink back from Clarke.

“Magic is in that. Which means your sticking to water for the rest of the night.”

“MAGIC?” Clarke yelps before she covers her mouth. “Sorry, magic?” She says again a lot softer. “I can drink magic?” She asks wide eyed. 

“Oh boy,” Raven laughs. “You’ve never thrown a little magic in your drinks before?” She asks Lexa who shakes her head. “Clarkie you are missing out, let me tell you!” Raven adds with a wink.

“Don’t worry Love, I feel great!” Clarke exclaims trying to grab the cup from Lexa again. Lexa pulls it away and drinks the entirety of it and when Clarke pouts and goes for the other cup in her hand she does the same thing.

“I’m gonna regret that.” She grumbles, handing the empty cups to Anya.

“This is going to be a great time after all.” Raven laughs watching Clarke sway to the music as if she’s had a few drinks already.

“Let’s dance.” Clarke pulls Lexa into the living room where there are few other people dancing. 

“Actually I think I need some air.” Lexa admits and easily guides Clarke out to the backyard. There’s one other couple out there but it was cool enough to keep most people in the house. Lexa runs her hands down Clarke’s arms creating a warm barrier around her. She can feel the extra magic running through her and tries to shake most of it off but, it’s too late and she feels like she had just a little too much. 

“Clarke,” Lexa laughs pulling her back into her. She notices the pout on her girlfriends face and can’t help but giggle. “What’s wrong?”

“I can’t hear the music, I want to dance. I feel like dancing!” Clarke almost whines and Lexa laughs.

“Here,” She runs her fingers over each of Clarkes ears and music starts playing softly around them. It’s slower than the music being played inside the house but Clarke doesn’t complain. Instead she wraps her arms around Lexa and rests her head on her shoulder. “How’s this?” Lexa asks wrapping her own hands around Clarke and swaying them slowly. 

“Magical,” Clarke giggles.

“Funny.”

“It is though,” Clarke laughs, “I’m literally drunk on magic.”

“I’m drunk on you,” Lexa says seriously and before she realizes it they are making out like they were back in Lexa’s apartment. “I love you so much.” Lexa admits after they stop for air. 

“I love you too.” Clarke smiles, kissing Lexa again and knocking her backwards onto the ground. They both laugh and Lexa conjures up the first blanket that she can think of to keep them warm. “Aw my blanket!” Clarke excitedly curls into the blanket and Lexa’s warm body. “This is nice.” She yawns and Lexa holds her tighter against her nodding her head.

“S’nice.” Lexa sleepily agrees.

About thirty minutes later Anya and Raven find them in the backyard passed out and cuddled up in a blanket that Anya remembers from Clarke’s house. “What do we do with the superheroes?” Raven laughs.

“Just leave them.” Anya shrugs. “The magic doesn’t last as long as if they were actually drunk so I’m sure Lexa will get them home in another hour or two.” She grabs Ravens hand and brings it up to her lips. “In the meantime, my place or yours?” Anya smirks.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this short piece! Feel free to let me know your thoughts and feelings!  
Also if you have any prompts for some of the other days I'm open to suggestions! 
> 
> If you want more of me sometimes I'm on tumblr @writtenletterstoyou


End file.
